Big Sister! OC x Little! Naruto: My Little Angel Brother
by PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: A possible one-shot of Little!Naruto. Big Sister! OC x Little! Naruto (might take requests)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Little!Naruto x OC

My name is Sawaka Tsukuyomi. I'm a ninja from the Leaf Village. I have long dark red hair and two coloured eyes. One honey yellow and the other obsidian. I was bullied or…shunned to be exact, by my classmates. I worked hard to prove them wrong and I did. I wasn't that smart but I got to third place. I made a couple of friends and lost a lot of my comrades.

I worked as an all-round ninja. Covering for teachers who either had to go on missions or were "sick", taking part in ANBU, and so forth. I usually wore a fish net shirt underneath a black and red tank top, with dark blue pants, a long black jacket, and the usual ninja shoes. I had to wrap my legs to my knees due to an accident on a mission. I walked through the village, with nothing to do.

It was getting late and the sun was going down. I decided to go to the park. I watched as children were being picked up by their parents from the playground, except for one. I rose an eyebrow as he swung himself on the swings, with that look on his eyes. I looked around and saw similar appearances on everyone's faces. They depised him.

I looked closer at the boy. He had spiky blonde hair with goggles on his head. For some reason, that boy reminded me of someone.

I walked down the steps towards the boy as he swung himself. I appeared behind him as I pushed his swing. He widened his eyes in surprise as he looked back. He looked at me as I gave him a smirk. I pushed him again and again, until he was really high. He begun to laugh. He lost his grip as he fell. He widened his eyes as he braced for impact.

At the last second I caught him and he looked up at me. I set him down gently as I held him softly. He didn't let go of my arms until he felt better.

"Sorry, I think I pushed too much." I said. I reached out as he flinched. I stopped as I widened my eyes. _He's afraid of being hit._ I closed my fingers and stretched them out again. I slowly touched his head as I rubbed his head. I kneeled down as I smiled as gentle as possible.

He looked so… surprised. Like it was so foreign to him.

"Where are your brother or sisters? Your parents?" I asked. His eyes became sad and dazed as I kicked myself. _Damn…_

"I don't have any. I'm an orphan." He said. I looked at him, fightning off the pity. He didn't need pity or those feelings. I got up as I held out my hand to him.

"Come on, I'll take you home." I said. He widened his eyes as I held out my hand to him. I waited patiently as he took hold off my fingers. I smiled at him as he did the same.

As we walked, he was grinning a lot. I chuckled as he looked at me. "Nothing." I said, as I looked at him. "It's just…that grin made me feel so happy and jittery, that it made me chuckle."

He widened his eyes in shock as he grinned. I laughed slightly as he tackled my leg. "WHoah!" I held my weight as he backed away. He looked down.

"Sorry…" he said. I looked at him before messing his hair.

"It's fine. You just surprised me." I said. I heard whispering and looked. Citizens were whispering to each other as I tuned in.

"_It's that boy."_

"_The monster…"_

"_The nine-tailed fox." _

I narrowed my eyes at them. So he was the Kyuubi…no he had the kyuubi inside of him. My eyes shifted to the boy as he looked down.

I couldn't stand that face. I picked him up as a look of surprise appeared. I placed him on my shoulder, as I gently yet firmly held his ankles. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around my forehead as he looked down at me. I grinned at him.

"How do you like it up there?" I asked. He blinked several times before smiling.

"It's great!"

"Good! Now let's get you home! Ninja-style!" I said. I jumped as people watched us. Naruto let out a yelp as I begun to run and jump on the roof tops. The boy let out a laugh as I snickered.

We wandered a bit before he pointed to his house. I nodded as I grinned at him. "Hold on!" I yelled. He pulled down his goggles as I kicked my legs in. We begun to dive to the ground as I jumped on the roof and down onto the ground, softly.

I panted slightly as the boy looked at me. He bursted out grinning as I laughed. I kneeled down as he jumped off. I followed him as he went to a door. He turned towards me as I smiled.

"That was soo much fun!" he yelled.

I shifted my hip and placed a hand on my hip. I grinned at him. "That's great. Now, what's your name? My name is Sawaka Tsukuyomi."

The boy grinned at me. "My name Uzamaki Naruto!" he yelled.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun." I said.

As I left the building, Naruto waved at me as I did the same. _Uzamaki Naruto… huh?_

The next day, when I went to send in series of report to the Hokage, he looked at me. "Tsukuyomi."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" I asked.

"I heard that you met Uzamaki Naruto."

I blinked as I nodded. "Uh…yes."

"What was your impression of him?" he asked.

I scratched the side of my cheek. "He looked…. Lonely and greatly misunderstood." I said. "When you actually get to know him for a least for a few minutes, he's actually a good kid."

The Hokage looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"Well… of course, I understand he's kind of a trickster but overall, he's just a normal kid."

"You do understand he has the nine-tailed beast inside him." He said.

I took a breath. I placed both of my arms behind my back as I looked at him. "I'm sorry if I sound a little out of line, Hokage-sama…but I believe just because he as the beast inside him, doesn't mean _he_ should be blamed. More-ever, I'm surprised that he still can keep the power inside him. He's acutally a good kid, that just wants someone to acknowledge him for who he is."

There was only silence as the people inside of the room were sweating. The Hokage smiled as he looked at me. "That is good." He said. "I hope you can stick by his side, not only as his friend…but as older sister." 

I widened my eyes at him as did the others. I smiled slightly as I grinned. "Understood!"

I left the room, as I went to find Naruto. It was getting dark and I went to the park. A seat from the swing was slightly moving as I placed a hand over the seat. It was slightly warm.

I went to look for Naruto as I heard yelling. Curious, I perched myself at a post and looked.

There were a couple of men beating a kid. I widened my eyes as I saw a mob of blond hair. I looked closer and I saw it was Naruto!

Rage took over me as I jumped in front of them, knocking them away, They fell on their backs as I crouched down. "Naruto, are you okay?!"

He looked at me as I hitched a breath. He was bruised and beaten up. I glared at the men.

"Who are you!?" one of them yelled. I looked and realized they were drunk.

"Hang on, she's a shinobi!" one of them yelled.

I took off my jacket and placed it over Naruto. "Hang on, okay?" he nodded as I got up.

"I believe you have too much to drink." I said. Later on, I begun to beat them up, without killing them. They begun to run away as I huffed. "And if you hurt this boy again, I'll swear you'll get hell!"

I turned back and picked up the boy. He flinched as I rubbed his back. He relaxed as I rushed him to my house. I unlocked the door as I set him on my bed. I went to treat his wounds and looked like there were nearly gone. I treated what was left as I sat next to him. He looked down and seemed quiet.

I shifted my eyes to him. "How long has this been happening?" I asked.

"….for as long as I remember." He replied. I curled my fist and slammed down onto my bedside drawer. It shattered to nothing but splinters and shook the house.

Naruto looked at me in shock as markings appeared. He gaped as I widened my eyes. I grabbed my jacket as I placed it around myself. "Sorry, I can't control myself sometimes."

He hugged me as I was surprised. I blinked as I smiled tiredly. I drew my arm and placed it over him. I kissed his forehead.

"Now…did you eat yet?" I asked.

He shook his head as I smiled. "Me neither. Let me make something real quick, okay?"

He widened his eyes before grinning. I laughed as he followed me to the kitchen. I began to make some noodles as Naruto's eyes sparkled.

We ate happily as he ate a ton. I laughed as he refused to take a bath. I took a bath with him as he blushed madly. I poked his cheek. After getting clean, I helped him get dressed with fresh clothes. I got dressed as I carried him to my room. I went to my closet as I found what I was looking for. He looked at me tiredly as I placed a night cap on him.

He looked surprise before he hugged me. I carried us both into bed as he drew closer.

"Night Tsukuyomi-nee." Mumbled Naruto.

I widened my eyes as a tear fell from my eye. I smiled as I rested my head on his head. "Night Naruto."

Instead of a demon, all I could see was a cute little angel that was now my little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Naruto was at the school, alone. He watched the other kids being dropped off by their parents. He swung on the swings as people looked at him, horribly. He lowered his head, trying to ignore them. s

"NARUTO!" he snapped his eyes up as he saw his adoptive sister: Sawaka Tsukuyomi. She was dressed in her work clothes as she waved at him. She had this smile as he started to grin. Tsukuyomi laughed as Naruto jumped from his swing. He ran at her as Tsukuyomi held out her arms out. She picked him up and swung him around, as Naruto laughed.

"Tsukuyomi-nee!" cheered Naruto. The other people around them were surprised. The sister smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Naruto!" she greeted. She placed him on the ground, as Naruto looked at her.

"So why are you doing here?" he asked. Tsukuyomi merely grinned as she held out an orange lunchbox.

"I came to give your bento." She said. Naruto stared wide-eyed as he took the box. He beamed as she chuckled. She rubbed the top of his head. "I have to go and work. I'll try to pick you up. If not, I'll take you to eat some ramen. Okay?" she grinned.

Naruto beamed as he tackled her legs. Tsukuyomi merely held her position as she kissed his cheek. Naruto looked and saw her still there. She merely crossed her arms in front of her chest, as she grinned. Naruto beamed as he went to class.

Tsukuyomi went to work as she did her best to finish off her paperwork. She doubled-checked and looked at the time. It was almost time to pick up Naruto. She merely finished the last of her documents and started to go to the Hokage.

For once, she finished her report to him, in minimal words. "You seem to be quite in a hurry, Tsukuyomi." Said the Hokage.

She blinked as she scratched her cheek, as she smiled sheepishly. "Well…I told Naruto that I would pick him up after school." The other people looked at her, with a weird look. The hokage merely smiled as he shooed her out.

"Is it alright for her to take care of Naruto?" one of them asked. The hokage merely took in another smoke before smiling. Tsukuyomi jumped from roof to roof, as she made her way to the school. She bursted in as Iruka was about to leave.

"Hey. Iruka." Panted Tsukuyomi. "Long…time..n-no…see…*GASP*"

"Tsukuyomi! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"H-have…you….seen Naruto?" shse asked.

Iruka blinked. "He left." Said Iruka. He blinked as she left in a second.

Iruka smiled. "So…she's Naruto's new sister." He quickly thought back when Naruto was being "nice" this time and when he saw Naruto with a lunch box, he told his older sister made it for him.

Tsukuyomi ran so fast, people couldn't see her. She saw Naruto being bullied by a couple of older kids as she twitched. They were about to use a stick until it broke in half, with a kunai on the ground. They widened their eyes as they looked where it came from.

The next thing they knew, they got kicked and punched in the face. Naruto beamed as he saw Tsukuyomi standing next to him. She begun to crack her knuckles as they started to run away.

"No one…NO ONE! Picks on my little brother!" she growled. Her teeth gleamed as fire imaginary crackled behind her. Naruto laughed as he hugged her. She glared at those who were giving Naruto the bad eye. She picked him up as she grinned happily. Naruto relaxed as she patted Naruto's back. She begun to carry him as she hummed. Naruto merely gripped her shirt, shifting comfortably in her hold.

They went to Naruto's favorite Ramen shop as she set him down on a stool. She took the one next to him. "One pork ramen and one chicken ramen!" she ordered.

As their order was being made, Naruto and Tsukuyomi chatted happily. She grinned as Naruto begun to eat his bowl of ramen. She ate hers contently as Naruto finished his off. He looked and noticed that his sister was quite elegant and beautiful. After they ate, Naruto and Tsukuyomi walked hand in hand. She had bought Naruto a popsicle as he raised it to her. She blinked as he beamed at her. She took a slight nibble, wanting Naruto to have more. Naruto ate his while grinning and gripped his sister's hand.

Tsukuyomi helped Naruto cleaned his room as he took a bath. She finished and placed some newly bought groceries in his fridge. When Naruto had came out and dressed, he was on the verge of falling over. She scooped him up as she rocked him, gently.

She tucked Naruto into bed, kissing his forehead. "Good night Naruto."

"Night, Tsukuyomi-nee." Mumbled Naruto, before drifting off to sleep. Tsukuyomi merely smiled sadly, as she sat on the bed, patting his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

It has been months, since Tsukuyomi and Naruto became adoptive-siblings. It dawned on the villagers why would a powerful shinobi take care of the jinchuuriki boy.

One day, Tsukuyomi was out shopping and her citizens friends were talking.

"- I can't believe that!" laughed Tsukuyomi.

Her friends giggled as they remembered something. "Hey Tsu-chan." Said Mizuki.

"Yes?" replied Tsukuyomi.

"Are you still taking care of that demon boy?" asked Chiyo.

A snap broke off in Tsukuyomi as she flung her dango stick at her friends. It zoomed between their heads and imbended itself in the wall. Her friends' faces were drained and became pale. They looked slowly at the stick as it cracked the wall. They gulped and looked at Tsukuyom; a scary face appearing on her face. One thought appeared in their minds: _CRAP_

"One….. he isn't a demon. Two! Yes, I'm still am." She hissed. Her friends paled even more and started shaking. Tsukuyomi was trying her hardest to control her anger but if they kept saying that to her, she was going to lose it. Friend or not.

"Well, well- if it isn't Tsukuyomi."

The said girl sighed and twitched as she looked. A tick mark appeared on her head. "What do you want, Nai?"

"Nothing. I heard you were taking care of the Naruto boy." Said Nai.

"Yes I am. So?" said Tsukuyomi with a flat voice.

Mizuki and Chiyo started to shake even more. When Nai keeps appearing in front of Tsukuyomi, and taunts her; hell was going to break loose.

"Oh nothing. I can't believe you are taking care of such trash. You know if the beast inside him goes loose, you'll be blamed." Said Nai.

"….I'll be prepared for that." Said Tsukuyomi getting up. She threw the groceries over shoulders, walking away.

"I just can't see it. How can you take care of that boy, when that beast inside him…killed your own brother and half of your family." Said Nai. Tsukuyomi froze and stopped where she was standing.

"NAI!" yelled Mizuki and Chiyo. They backed away slowly, getting far away from the incoming rage.

* * *

Unknowing, Naruto had ran from school wanting to meet his sister as soon as possible. He saw her red hair and beamed. "Tsukuyomi-"

"I just can't see it. How can you take care of that boy, when that beast inside him…killed your own brother and half of your family?" Said Nai. Naruto widened his eyes as he froze in his steps.

His heart pounded and fear was placed inside him. He snuck closer and saw his sister stopping in her tracks.

"NAI!" yelled his sister's friends.

Tsukuyomi spun her head and glared at Nai. The victim gulped as a shiver went through her. Fear started to shake her legs as her body was beginning to shut down. "Yes. I did loathe and hate that beast inside him."

Naruto widened his eyes. "I can still remember their faces. I held their bodies in my arms while they died slowly. "

Naruto couldn't take it and ran. Tears sprung in his eyes as he tried his best to dry them off.

"However, I later knew the truth and my hate for the demon was gone. Even if the beast was sealed in Naruto, he shouldn't be blamed for something _he _himself didn't do!" said Tsukuyomi. She spun, her scarlet like hair waving in the air.

She walked back to her hous, wondering where Naruto was. She had given him a key and told him he could stay over. They made a schedule and rotated where they stayed. And today was the day Naruto was supposed to come over.

Worried, she placed the groceries in the fridge. _Maybe, he's taking a nap…_ she thought. She passed the photo of a couple with blond hair and scarlet hair and a photo of her friends.

She went to her room and saw Naruto's futon empty. Worried, she begun to look around her house, yelling his name. She begun to bite her nails and sat down.

"It's fine, Tsukuyomi. He's probably got himself in trouble and will be a little late." She reassured herself. She poured herself a cup of tea and waited for the boy. After four hours , she couldn't take it. She placed her ninja gear on and ran out of her home. She begun to go to the school and saw Iruka.

"Ruka!" yelled Tsukuyomi.

Iruka looked and saw Tsukuyomi running over. He saw the look on her face and he paniced.

"What's wrong, Tsukuyomi?" he asked.

"Have you seen Naruto? He hasn't come home yet!" she said.

"Naruto? He left as soon school was over!" he said.

"SHIT!" she cursed. Iruka blinked. Tsukuyomi never swore unless she was under a lot of stress or it was serious. "Do you think he got kidnapped?"

Iruka did his best attempt to calm her down. Naruto was kidnapped twice and Tsukuyomi threw a fit. He had never seen her get angry so bad. "Let's not jump to conclusions. I'll go to the Hokage while you look around."

Tsukuyomi nodded as she ran. "NARUTO!" she yelled, panic in her voice. The people around her stared at her wide-eyed.

"NARUTO!" she screamed. Kakashi came out of the book store, just bought an Icha Icha Paradise book. He saw Tsukuyomi running around and yelling.

He ran over and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Whoa~ What's the problem, Yomi-chan?" he teased.

"NARUTO! Not at home or anywhere! Have you seen him?!" she yelled.  
Kakashi shook his head as she screeched. She broke out of his hold and started running like crazy. The clouds above where getting darker and thicker as Tsukuyomi kept running. Rain was pouring as she put her hood on. She had checked _everywhere_ and couldn't find him.

She stood at the highest place she could find and stood on it. She looked around and couldn't see him. She took in a deep breath and did a hand sign. She closed her eyes and begun to find Naruto's chakra signature. She couldn't find him where she was and opened her eyes. She took the scroll behind her back and took out a red Japanese umbrella. She threw it in the air as it floated higher and higher.

She closed her eyes again and she found Naruto's chakra signature. She jumped and grabbed her umbrella as it begun to take her Naruto.

It begun to get farther and farther from the village and found herself in the forest. She landed and found a small cave. She could sense more chakra signature and Naruto's. She got her fox mask and placed it over her face. She jumped slightly from tree to tree and saw a couple of ninjas taking Naruto. She hitched her breath as she gripped her umbrella.

Naruto was unconscious and she took the chance when they were busy. She jumped down jabbed her umbrella into one ninja. He coughed out blood as she disappeared.

"Wha-argh!" She kept attacking and after a few minutes, they were all down. Naruto woke up when he was being carried by Tsukuyomi.

"Nee-chan!"

Tsukuyomi looked at him as she smiled. "Naruto." He felt something wet and sticky and gasped as he saw blood wound. She looked at where he was staring and patted his head. "I thought they were all disposed off but it seems one got me from behind." She coughed.

The wind was getting more fierce and lightning was crackling in the sky. The ground was sticky and soft. Naruto remembered why he ran and started to fight out of her grasp.

"NARUTO! What are you doing?!" she yelled. Suddenly, the ground behind them slid as they fell down a cliff. Tsukuyomi acted by covering Naruto as they fell down the cliff. The ground was too soft and Tsukuyomi couldn't jump. She threw her umbrella on the cliff as it embended itself into the tree. The bottom of the holder broke off as a string was seen. Tsukuyomi held it as a landslide attacked them.

Everything blacked out around them and when Naruto woke up, they took shelter in a hollow tree. A fire was crackling in a small hole that was dug out in the ground.

He got up as the jacket fell. He picked it up and everything came back to him. He looked and saw Tsukuyomi treated her wound. She was resting against the walls and sweat was sticking to her skin.

"Nee-chan!" yelled Naruto. Tsukuyomi's breath was ragged and her body was burning like fire. She turned her head and looked at Naruto, giving him a small smile. "Naruto." He paniced and ran over to her. He hugged her as she did the same.

"I-I'm sorry Nee-chan." He cried.

"It's alright Naruto….why did you run away from the village?" she whispered.

"…I heard that…the beast in me…killed your-" he hiccupped.

Tsukuyomi kissed his forehead. "I don't hate you Naruto. True, half of my family was killed by the beast inside you. However, when I learned the truth….I couldn't hate anymore." She said.

Naruto looked up from his crying. "Huh?"

"You figure it out in the future, Naruto….besides, it wasn't caused by you. Therefore, you shouldn't be blamed."

"Why?"

"Why, what?" she asked.

"Why? Why don't you hate me?" he cried, trying to run away the tears in his eyes.

She smiled as she placed a hand on his head. She rubbed it and pulled him closer. "It's because I love you."

Naruto widened his eyes as the grip on his head was loosened and fell to her side. He looked up and saw her eyes were closed and her breath was short.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" he cried.

He paniced as he grabbed her jacket. He put it over her and begun to cry.

Outside, Kakashi, Itachi, and Iruka were outside with the rest of the search squad. The three volunteered to look for Naruto and Tsukuyomi wasn't in the village. The three decided to separate from the group to expand the search.

"Where could Naruto be?" asked Iruka.

Itachi was slightly worried. Even though Tsukuyomi was as old as Kakashi, he felt like he needed to protect her. He knew that Tsukuyomi would look for Naruto.

Kakashi begun to look for clues and saw a fallen cliff. He went closer and saw an umbrella sticking out on a tree. "Tsukuyomi's umbrella!" he yelled. The three went over and saw a landslide.

"Tsukuyomi must've threw it." Said Itachi. They saw the string dropping water droplets as the rain was lightening up. They took the gamble to go down the landslide and followed the string.

"This is so like her." Said Iruka. The two nodded. They saw the string going into the forest and saw blood on the ground. They ran after the trail of blood and caught the smell of smoke.

They saw the hollow of a tree puffing out smoke from a hole that was most likely punched through and saw light.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!"

"That's Naruto!" yelled Iruka. They ran closer to the tree and saw Naruto crying. Kakashi and the others widened their eyes and saw Tsukuyomi unconscious.

"Tsukuyomi! Naruto!" yelled Iruka. Naruto looked over, teary eyed.

"I-Iruka-s-sensei…" stuttered Naruto. "Help….help Nee-chan!" he cried.

Kakashi and Itachi got closer and pulled off the jacket. Their breath hitched as they saw her wound. They noticed the sweat on her face and her breath was ragged.

"We have to get her to the hospital, now." Said Kakashi. He wrapped her jacket around her as he picked her up. Iruka got Naruto as Itachi put out the fire. The three Shinobi with Naruto and Tsukuyomi ran to the village.

Naruto was crying as Tsukuyoi was being treated. The other three were anxious and when the doctor came out, they were prepared with bad news.

The nurse and doctor smiled as they told them she was going to live. They let out a sigh of relief as Naruto ran over to her sister. They were all gathered in a private room as she slept. Colour was going back to her face as she breathed in deeply.

She groaned as she opened her eyes. "Did I die?" she said. Naruto cried in happiness as the three rolled their eyes at her. She smiled weakly before passing out again.

For the next few days, Naruto was on his best behaviour as he went to school and came to sleep with his sister. Iruka often followed him because he was his teacher and of course, he was worried.

Kakashi visited when Naruto and Iruka weren't, giving her books to read and often embarrassing her. Itachi did the same, giving her flowers. Sasuke tagged along often, proclaiming he wanted to see the "pretty girl" that his brother kept talking about.

When Tsukuyomi was "fit" enough to go outside, the nurses gave her a lesson on being reckless.

Naruto stuck close to his sister, often helping out with chores (which was a surprise) or just helping her with daily tasks.

She smiled as Naruto snuggled in with her. Tsukuyomi brought Naruto closer as she kissed the top of his head. "Good night, Naruto."


End file.
